The Chosen One
by danicalif80
Summary: A small cult is killing sinners in the name of the "Chosen One". Why are they fixated on Reid? Can the BAU stop them before they kill more people? Sequel to Gideon's Legacy. R
1. Chapter 1

**The Chosen One**

**Chapter One - The New Case**

**CMCMCM**

**Note - This story take place about 3 months after Gideon's Legacy and follows that storyline. Reid is Gideon's son in this story as well, but still will retain the Reid surname, to avoid confusion.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own this. Only in my dreams...**

* * *

It has been only a couple of weeks since JJ's departure, and the BAU could feel it. Reid was unusually quiet, Prentiss sat sulking most of the time, Garcia did not give her usually quirky greetings, Morgan became easier to anger than normal, and Hotch was constantly in his office, rarely leaving it except to eat or go home. Rossi had now taken over as the media liaison due to his popularity and fame with his books. He was the one in charge of deciding which cases the team took now almost by default, since he also was the most experienced agent as well.

He was receiving a large amount of requests, when one covering the eastern Georgia, Florida panhandle area caught his attention. It looked like a cult, and they were killing so-called "sinners" and posting the murders on the internet. They have killed 6 people so far, as much as thew authorities knew. This was a group killing these people, the camera showing 3-4 members at any given time. They were killing these people in the name of the "Chosen One," and the group was saying and posting various biblical passages at the various murders.

Rossi was deep in though when the phone rang. Rossi was surprised to hear the person speaking on the other end.

"Hi, Jason long time no speak. I'm think of taking this case.." Rossi said.

"Please tell me it's not the cult, the one who are killing sinners," Gideon replied.

"Why don't you want us to take the case? I was about ready to present it to the team."

"It is too much like a case we had back in 2007, back in rural Georgia. This one might hit far too close to home."

"Then they would be better suited on this case."

"No Dave. Well, how about this, I go ahead and take a look into the case. See if what is relevant to the Hankel case. Depending on what I find, then I'll let you know to bring the team. I know you have been invited, but just do this for me, as a special favor."

"All right. I will defer to you for 24 hours, then we will go from there."

"That's all I'll need to make a conscious decision." Then Gideon hung up the phone. Gideon was already in Florida, close to where two of the murder scenes were. He hoped that Rossi would keep his word, and not bring the team into it.

While Gideon went to investigate, Rossi took all of the files pertaining to the case and took it to Hotch's office. Rossi needed to know answers, and why Gideon wanted to keep the team out of this particular case. There was a lot more to that particular case, most likely personal, and Rossi wanted to know exactly why.

* * *

The unsubs will be in the next chapter, as well as the rest of the team. Read and Review please.


	2. Choosing the New Target

**The Chosen One**

**Chapter Two - Choosing the New Target**

**Disclaimer - I don't won CM.  
**

* * *

Rossi went immediate to Hotch's office, looking for answers. Gideon just would not make a call like from for no reason. He knew that he could probably just as easily receive the information needed from Garcia, but Rossi wanted Hotch to look at the new case and help determine what the similarities were, if any. He entered the office without knocking, which puzzled Hotch.

"Is there something wrong, Rossi?" Hotch asked politely.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Maybe. I received a request from the Florida state police, they are looking into a series of homicides that have occurred in the panhandle there as well as in rural Georgia."

"Go on."

"Well, I also received a phone call from Jason Gideon asking me to not take this case, that it may be too personal for the team. He also mentioned a name in our conversation. Does the name Hankel mean anything to the team?"

"As in Tobias Hankel?"

"Then you know the name. I believe that is what Jason was telling me. What went on there?"

"Have a seat. It's a long story."

"I'm all ears, Aaron."

"Well, Hankel was a mission-based killer out of rural Georgia. He was killing who he called sinners, and posting the murders on the internet."

"Did we catch him?"

"He's dead."

"Why do I have the feeling there's quite a bit more to this story."

"There is. Hankel did a trial run, called 911 to test to see how fast it took the police to get to a victim's house. He later killed the couple who lived in that particular house, along with a total of four others." Hotch paused.

"That's it? Jason wouldn't have called me unless there was more to it."

"Agents Jareau and Reid went to Hankel's house to interview him as a witness, but they soon realized that he was the unsub. Reid and Jareau split up near the barn. Jareau was attacked by three rabid dogs, which she shot and killed. Well Reid, he wasn't so lucky."

Rossi finally realized why Gideon was so adamant about the team not getting involved, but he needed to know what happened, in case that they would have to be called into the situation, no matter how bad the Hankel case might have been. The case might be too personal for them to see objectively.

"What happened with Reid? I get it that this is why Jason doesn't want our team down there, but I really need to know, just in case. Strauss may put us on it anyway, this is becoming national news. I just saw it on CNN this morning."

"Hankel was able to overpower Reid and abduct him. Over the course of two day, Reid was subject to Russian Roulette, several rounds at least, tortured, forced to pick who lived and died, was drugged with Dilaudid, and was forced to start digging his own grave. He was able to distract Hankel long enough to grab Hankel's gun, which Reid used and it severed Hankel's aorta, killing him almost instantly."

Rossi stood there in shock. He had heard of cases where an agent gets kidnapped, but this seemed so much worse. He understood why Gideon would not want the team to get involved if at all possible. Then there was another knock on Hotch's door. Strauss then entered after knocking without acknowledgment and walked right up to Hotch's desk.

"I just received word that they are requesting assistance in a case down in Florida and Georgia," Strauss politely told them.

"That is exactly the case we are discussing right now," answered Hotch.

"May I see the file?" After perusing the file, Strauss knew why they were having the discussion.

"If this is indeed a copycat, your team will be needed, as a consultative role only. You will help the agents down there sort this out and see all the similarities between the cases. But that is the only role I want your team to play. And you will be doing it _without_ Dr. Reid. Is that understood?"

Both Rossi and Hotch nodded. It was completely understandable why she would want Reid off the case. It was still early, hopefully they could call the others in and leave before Reid arrived, Hotch thought. It may be unfair to Reid to exclude him, but if the new unsubs knew the whole truth about what went on, it might be better for Reid to stay behind, perhaps under protection.

* * *

Shannon was enthusiastic about the next designated sinner. It was a 34 year old felon who was just recently paroled. He had been caught stealing cars, and served only three out of a ten year sentence. After Seth was able to hack into the thief's web cam, Seth noticed that the thief had already resumed his old habits. The thief needed to pay.

"Jeremy, I found us another sinner," Seth informed.

"Who is he, and what are his sins?" asked Jeremy.

"His name is Kasey McAvoy. He's a 34 year old ex-con, just got on parole off of a grand theft auto charge. He also has breaking and entering, and burglary charges on his rap sheet as well. I started monitoring him, and he has already started to steal again."

"Excellent choice Seth. Tonight we kill ourselves another sinner."

As Jeremy and Shannon were leaving, Shannon asked, "Can I come on this one? Please, I've never actually been able to help with one, and you promised me you would let me last time."

"We'll see," replied Jeremy.

"Come on Jeremy. After all, I was the one who found out who the Chosen One is. I get something for that, don't I?"

"All right, you can go, but don't get in the others' way this time. Just watch and learn."

"Thank you thank you thank you. You won't regret it."

"Just remember we aren't doing this for fun. It is God's will, and our solemn mission to carry out."

"Of course. I'm sorry Jeremy."

"You are forgiven, my child. Now go get ready, it will be a busy night."

"Do you think he will show?" Jeremy did not have to ask to whom she was referring.

"He will eventually. Maybe not after this one, but he will. He has to. That's is his duty as the chosen one."

* * *

A/N - Any and all mistake are my own, for there is no beta. I've got more ideas on this story, so it will be easier to update sooner. Team briefing is in next chapter, sorry. As always I love you all for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. Please Read and Review.


	3. The Briefing

**The Chosen One**

**Chapter 3 - The Briefing**

**Disclaimer - I do not own CM, no matter how hard i try...**

* * *

The other agents received a call around 7 AM, so that they would all arrive early, with the exception of Reid, who Rossi did not notify, per Strauss' order. As the other agents found their way into the conference room, they noticed Reid's absence.

"I figured that pretty boy would be here first," noted Morgan.

"Strauss has ordered Reid off this particular case," Rossi informed the team.

"Why would she do this? She already knows the added stress that the team is facing from JJ's departure," Prentiss said.

"We are called in on a consultative basis only, to determine the similarities between the originator in this exact case and the copycats. The local authorities and the FBI down there will be the one's to make the arrests when the time comes," Rossi said.

"While we get non of the glory. Was the original a BAU case?" asked Prentiss.

Rossi and Hotch looked at each other. Neither man wanted to speak up, but finally Hotch said,

"They appear to be copycatting the Hankel case."

Garcia, Morgan and Prentiss all looked at each other. If they all had never heard that name again, it would have been too soon.

"But, but Hankel's dead," Garcia blurted out. "How could anyone, how could they do it?"

"That is why we are going down there, to help the police and FBI," Hotch said. "But they will be the ones to catch them, not us?"

"Them?" asked Morgan.

"Yes, them," Rossi added. "This appears to actually be a group. They are killing who they call sinners, and post it on the internet. They seem to consider "Raphael" and prophet, and are killing in the name of some chosen one. We need to figure out who this person is."

"Wouldn't they consider maybe Hankel as this chosen one as well. Our team didn't even figure out that Hankel had Dissociative Identity Disorder. So maybe whoever the persons behind these recent killings don't know that."

"There was quite a bit of information that never made it to the press," Prentiss said.

"And that is all on a need to know basis. Unless we need to disclose certain information, we won't." Hotch said sternly. "We may also need to put Reid into protective custody until this case is finished, just in case these unsubs may try to kill him."

"Makes sense. If these people kill in the name of Raphael, they might want to retaliate," Morgan said.

"Garcia, please standby here and if we need you, we'll call. Wheels up in 30."

As the profilers were getting ready to leave, Reid came into the bullpen.

"Guys, did I miss something? I never received a phone call," stated a very confused Reid.

"Oh Honey, you don't want to know!" Garcia cried out.

"This is merely a consultation," Rossi spoke. "You might be better off sitting this one out."

"Actually we didn't call you intentionally. Strauss wants you off the case, and we as a team can only consult," explained Hotch.

Reid took one of files and sat down quickly. "Come on, seriously, what can be so bad that I have to be excluded? We have a case with multiple unsubs killing people that have sinned..." Reid trailed off once he had completely read the file. His face had turned almost completely white, and he just sat there, motionless, for a moment.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" asked a concerned Morgan. Reid nodded. Rossi looked at Reid, and noticed that this was the worse reaction he had ever seen from him. Rossi immeiately knew why both Gideon and Strauss wanted him off this case. There were still far too many bad memories attached to it. Then, to everyone's surprise, Reid stood up and said,

"I have to go as well. You need me, and I know more about this case than anybody else.I would be only logical that I am allowed to consult with the case as well."

"But Strauss has made it clear that you need to stay behind."

Reid immediately left the conference room and went straight to Strauss' office. Less than five minutes later, Reid emerged with a grin.

"I take it you're coming with us," Hotch inferred.

"Strauss saw my logic and allowed me to accompany the team," Reid responded.

"Accompany?"

"As a survivor and as a did say, however, that I needed to be either at the station or at the motel at all times."

"Makes sense. And there is no way we can allow to to be by yourself, just in case of retaliation. One of us, or another officer, will accompany you at all times, is that understood?"

"Crystal clear, sir. You know Strauss used the same vernacular?"

"That's plain scary," replied Prentiss.

"That most likely will not be the last time either. In the six years, four months, and eighteen days I've been an agent, there has been at least nine times I can recall that she has been agreeable to the team."

"That many?" One would have never thought," mused Morgan.

"Do you have to-go bag ready Reid?" Hotch asked plainly.

"I have one in my car, I will return with it shortly."

"Then, wheels up in 30. Don't be late."

* * *

A/N - I could never keep Reid from any given case, he's just too much of the team to me to leave out. More to come, I promise. "Reid" and Review please. The reviews are like eye candy to me.


	4. The Arrival

**The Chosen One**

**Chapter 4 - The Arrival  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Criminal minds, this makes me so sad.**

* * *

The team didn't say anything at first during the plane ride down to Florida. Morgan was listening to his I-Pod, Reid was reading a book, Prentiss was staring out the window, and Hotch was rereading the file a third time. Rossi kept glancing at each of the team members. The team almost seemed afraid to speak first for fear that it may lead to an awkward situation, but their collective silence merely added to the tension on the flight. Finally Rossi decided to break the silence.

"Okay team what do we have?" asked Rossi.

There was an unnerving silence that followed. Finally Reid broke that silence.

"It appears that the unsubs are merely emulating what appeared on the website Hankel set up. But the are several inconsistencies."

"Such as?" asked Rossi.

"Did any of the unsubs make a 911 call?"

This question led the team to take another look through their files. They read and looked for the similarities and differences between both cases.

"If they did, it's not in the files," Rossi spoke.

"Well, the kills weren't as efficient. This would suggest that the people doing these killings don't have quite the skills as Hankel," Morgan added. "While Hankel make simple thrusts, like a slaughter, but there were several slashes on all of these recent ones, and it looks like there were hesitation marks according to the autopsies."

"That's a start," said Rossi.

"Well, if all the information they got was from the website, then they could leave quite a bit to interpretation," Prentiss added.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Hankel make the phone call during the web cast?" asked Morgan.

"Yes and he also stated the biblical passages as well in those web casts." stated Reid.

"So what's making these people go so far off script?" asked Rossi.

"Maybe because of this chosen one they keep referring to," suggested Reid.

"True. The chosen one may referring to Hankel, or it may be someone else entirely. We need to be on guard on this case, despite our limited involvement. Whoever's behind this may want to come after us in retaliation, so I ask that we must not remain alone at any given time," instructed Hotch, eying Reid.

They all thought about the case for a moment. Rossi took a few glances at Reid, trying to understand him more. _After all, how can a kid like this go through so much, yet still keep it together, especially when the past comes back? I would never in a million years be able to do something like this if it was for me,_ Rossi thought. Rossi had developed a deep respect for Reid throughout the few years they had worked together, and Rossi felt a little guilty for making Reid into the ditch several months ago, saying that he would have done that nad more when he was younger. Rossi, however, still had a few doubts that Reid should be on the case, but now they were mainly for the junior agent's own safety.

After the team arrived at the airport, they wasted no time and headed directly to Tallahassee, where it had become the unofficial headquarters of the investigation. To most of the team's surprise, Jason Gideon had already arrived there the night before and had been assisting the efforts. Gideon became immediately angered at the team and especially Rossi.

"What the hell are you people doing here! Dave, you promised me that you would wait! At least JJ would have waited the whole 24 hours before running off here,as you promised! Your word means nothing!" Then Gideon angrily stormed off.

Rossi started to follow Gideon, but a tap on his shoulder stopped him.

"Maybe I should talk to him. He might open up more to me, and hopefully calm down," assured Reid.

"No Reid. Let him calm down first. Besides, I don't want you going off by yourself, even though your intentions. We all have to be very vigilant," informed Hotch.

"Are you guys the BAU?" ask a man from behind.

"Yes, I'm Dave Rossi. And you are?"

"Special Agent Carl Andrews from the Atlanta field office. We have our hands full, and there was another murder last night by our group. The video to it was just posted this morning."

"Do you have any idea of the identity of the latest victim?" asked Hotch.

"Yes. His name was Kasey McAvoy, age 34. He had a rather long rap sheet, three for breaking and entering, a conviction for grand theft auto, a drug possession charge that was still pending, and the list goes on. He was killed the same way as the others. His throat was slashed."

"Can I see the file?" asked Reid. Within seconds, he had finished reading the three page file. "The unsubs are evolving. They kill was only two slashes, while the others had a minimum of four. There are also fours unsubs shown in the latest video."

"How many people are involved with this?" Prentiss ask incredulously.

"Still hard to say. We still don't know at this point, but we figure that there is probably at least a half dozen or so. We also believe that there is a possible mastermind who is instructing the others into these acts of violence, possible by who they call their chosen one, but we can only speculate that at this point," Agent Andrews said.

"Where did this latest murder occur?" asked Rossi.

"Panama City, Florida, about 100 miles southwest from here."

"The cooling off time is shortening. We need to work quickly then. There's no telling when these unsubs will strike again."

* * *

**A/N - The unsubs will return in the next chapter. A huge thank you to all who have reviewed and added this story to favorites/alerts. And as always please read and review. Love, danicalif80.**


	5. Risen From the Grave

The Chosen One

Chapter 5 - Risen From The Grave

Disclaimer - I own none of this, will put back after finished (Maybe). Suing me will only result in you getting awarded with my bills.

* * *

As the rest of the group got back from celebrating their latest slaughter, Seth was busy at his computer, as usual, looking into various records and looking into the BAU's personnel files. He had looked at the whole team, as well as into Jason Gideon's file. Seth was busy looking more in depth with the Hankel case when Jeremy approached him.

"Found anything of interest?" asked Jeremy curiously.

"Where should I start? I have a literal gold mine of info here for you to look through," Seth gestured towards the stack of printer paper, "and there are a lot of juicy pieces of information for you to go at. Especially the ones for Dr. Spencer Reid, our 'Chosen One'."

Jeremy's eyes lighted up. He wanted to learn more about Reid and was happy that Seth was able to get FBI files, having been granted the access from Seth's brother, their inside person in the FBI. Jeremy was delighted to have such a person within the ranks.

Kenny then entered the room and came up to Jeremy with a question.

"I know it's our mission to kill the bad people, but isn't killing against God's law too?"

"In most cases, I would agree with you. But these sinners deserved their fate."

"But who are we to decide that? I thought that that would be up to a higher power."

"I understand you're confusion, but this is something we need to do."

Then Jeremy produced a six shooter and stated, "For God's will." The gun fired, and killed Kenny instantly.

"I have have no doubters here. WE have to do God's work unless instructed otherwise, right Seth?" asked Jeremy.

"Of course. The others are in the main room, waiting your next instructions."

"Could you dispose of Kenneth's body for me. Dump it in the ocean or something."

"Can't we just set it on fire?"

"That's an even better idea. A purging flame will save our departed brother's soul. See to it, Seth."

"I will do your will."

"Go, And leave his as a message to our friends at the FBI."

"I will leave immediately. My brother will be pleased to see our progress as well."

"Very well. You're dismissed. I will look through this and I need to see the videos for myself."

"Yes Jeremy."

Seth first set up his computer so that Jeremy could see all of the videos. Seth then gathered some plastic and wrapped Kenny's body in it, then placed the body in his car and left to dispose of it close to the Atlanta field office as the message that Jeremy had want him to convey.

As soon as Seth left the room, Jeremy went to Seth's computer and did some research on his own. He saw within the files, and was disappointed in Raphael. Jeremy saw within the documents that Raphael was really Tobias Hankel, and he was a junkie. Jeremy sat there, appalled that what seemed like such a good person was in reality a very bad person. Jeremy also then saw the mpegs that Hankel had streamed to his main computer, showing him torture and nearly killing Reid. It showed everything that the BAU had been able to see, which incensed Jeremy. Jeremy decided right there that Raphael was a false prophet and decided to changes things. Jeremy then went to gather his people to the main room, where they were going to hold a meeting.

As the followers gathered together, Jeremy made an announcement,

"Attention my worthy. Kenny was a doubter, so I made an example of him. His dead corpse will be deposited outside the FBI Atlanta office. That is my word."

"You killed Kenny?" asked Ruth.

"Yes, that is God's will, after all. I have also seen the light regarding our dear Raphael. He was not true to God's word, he was a very bad sinner. So our dear chosen one slew him. I have also seen proof that the chosen one has also risen from the dead."

Everyone looked at Jeremy in shock. They had not expected that sort of news. They murmured to each other, then Shannon finally asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Can we see the proof. I don't doubt you, but,"

"Then don't Shannon. Is my word not good enough for you?"

"I'm sorry. How do we go about things now? Do we still follow Raphael's example?"

"We do things more our way from now on. Starting tomorrow we kill one sinner per night. We shall purge this world from these sinners and leave this world to the innocent and the meek. So is God's will."

"For God's will!" the followers all said in unison.

As the followers disbursed, Jeremy came up to Shannon.

"You have met him in person, is that right?"

"Y-Yes Jeremy. I did at the funeral I was telling you about."

"That is not a coincidence. What is he like?"

"Well, he's shy, quiet, very kind man."

"Humble, and a man of action. He must be the chosen one. I need to meet him in person myself."

"How can you do that?"

"He's very smart. We bring him to us. And you will be vital in assisting us in that goal."

"How do we go about that?"

"Seth has a brother who's a fed. I know he'll be happy to get the chosen one for us. Between the two of you, I know we will succeed."

* * *

A/N - Are these guys nuts or what? I definitely think so. Please read and review.


	6. Father and Son

The Chosen One

Chapter 6 - Father and Son

Disclaimer - I don't own Criminal Minds (sigh).

* * *

Several hours passed and there was still no sign of Gideon. The whole team started to worry about the ex-agent. Finally, it was Reid who decided to call his father and try his best to explain both the situation, as well as why he wanted to help. After the fifth ring, Gideon answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, dad. It's me Spencer."

"Why did they send you down here? It's dangerous, especially if any of those unsubs found out the truth of what really happened. If they revere Hankel, then you may want to get revenge by harming you."

"Strauss actually wanted me to say behind, but,"

"You came anyway."

"I convinced here that I would be more assistance in helping catch these unsubs. Who knows Hankel better?"

"Still, you could have helped from Quantico. But I'm almost back at the police station. We'll talk more when I get there." _Click_.

Reid sat down in the make shift conference room, looking defeated. Morgan entered and knew something was going on. He immediately inquired about Gideon.

"So, kid, how's your dad doing?" asked Morgan.

"Still angry," Reid replied. "He said that he was coming back, though." Morgan could tell from the look on Reid's face that Reid was feeling guilty for being there.

"He's only trying to protect you. He probably feels like he failed you last time, and he doesn't want to see you hurt time time around."

"But how did he think he would actually fail me?"

"Look, Reid, He's your dad. He probably feels guilty for what happened to you, and in his way, He's trying to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself. He thinks that knowing what happened then might change the outlook now, so you don't get hurt."

Reid looked at Morgan for a moment. then began to look more into the latest murder. _He needs to take this a little less personally_, Morgan thought. _But I have to admit, he's more guts than almost any other man I know. Most would run away, not confront the past like the kid is doing. But he's bound to break down sometime. And when that happens, he'll need all the support he can get._

Morgan was still standing there when Gideon entered the room_._

"Could you give us a few minutes, Morgan?" asked Gideon

"Sure thing, Gid. Be nice to the kid." Morgan's words sounded more like an order than request.

Then Morgan left the room, leaving just Gideon and Reid.

"Do you realize what kind of danger you've put yourself into, Spencer? This isn't a game."

"I know, but I am a trained FBI agent, in case you forgot."

"But against a group of armed unsubs, even Morgan wouldn't stand a chance by himself."

"But I am supposed to be here or the hotel at all times, as well as with an agent or officer."

"At all times?"

"Of course. Unless one of the unsubs can hack into the FBI database, there would be quite a bit of information that they would have no idea about."

"I hope so, Spencer. For your sake."

Gideon then left the room, a little more relieved that at least Reid wouldn't be alone. Then Agent Andrews burst into the conference room.

"Where is the team?" asked Andrews.

"Morgan and Prentiss went to go interview the McAvoy family, Rossi and Hotch."

"Hotch?"

"SSA Aaron Hotchner, our unit chief. They are going through the video files right now. Do you need them right now. I can call them.."

"That's not necessary. How much do you know about this case, Dr. Reid isn't it?"

Reid and Gideon exchanged glances. Obviously the agent did not know some of the details of the original case. Andrews ignored Gideon adn kept his attention at Reid.

"As much as the rest of the team, probably more."

"Good, we need you to go to our field office in Atlanta. We just got news that, what you call unsubs, has killed again and this time left the body almost right outside the office there. Agent Sorenson and I are going, could you come with us? If nothing else, but to help determine where the unsubs will strike next?"

Agent Sorenson entered the room.

"When do we leave?" Sorenson asked.

"I would like to leave immediately," Agent Andrews stated. "Time may be the essence, and the latest one has a biblical phrase referring to Judas Iscariot."

"Do you have his name?" Reid asked.

"We haven't identified him yet. The body was badly burned, we think possibly postmortem."

"So we may have to rely on dental records, if such exist."

"We'll fly there immediately," Andrews informed.

"Why not drive there?" asked Sorenson. "Flying's dangerous."

"Actually, there are fatalities only one in a million miles when flying, while the chances per mile dying in a car accident are only 1 in 8000 miles," Reid said.

"But if it makes you any easier, we'll drive Sorenson."

Gideon looked suspiciously towards the other agents. He could feel something wrong, especially with Sorenson, but there was nothing that he could definitely tell, just his gut feeling on the agent. He looked at Reid, who returned a confused look to Gideon.

"Take care, Spencer. Call me the moment you arrive," Gideon ordered.

While Gideon was talking to Reid, Sorenson snuck off and made a quick phone call to Seth.

"Hey bro, we're coming your way, as planned. Andrews will be with us, but we can take care of him when we get there," Sorenson said.

"You ready Sorenson?" asked Andrews

"Yup, just made a call to my brother Seth. He's in the Atlanta area, and we agreed to meet after this case."

"All right, let's go."

Reid and the two agents left for the Atlanta field office.

* * *

A/N - Everything will get very interesting next chapter. Please review, it motivates me to write faster.


	7. A Shot in the Daylight

**The Chosen One**

**Chapter 7 - A Shot in the Daylight  
**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Criminal Minds, just screwing with the canon is all.**

* * *

When Rossi and Hotch returned to the conference room, they were surprised to only see Gideon. They had both expected to see Reid as well as some of the other agents in the large room.

"Where's Reid?" asked Hotch.

"He went with Andrews and Sorenson to go look at another body, to see if it was related to the other killings."

"And you didn't go?"

"I wasn't invited. I don't think most of the agents really want me here, despite me knowledge. Especially Sorenson. Andrews just doesn't like civilians on a case. From what I hear, he's always been that way. I still have a bad feeling about this, I don't know how yet, but I do feel that way."

"Considering what happened last time, it feels natural. You feel like you were unable to protect your child from getting hurt, so you try to protect them so that history doesn't repeat itself," Rossi said "You don't want to see him hurt."

Then Prentiss and Morgan entered the room.

"Well that was a huge waste of time, talking to the family of our last victim," Prentiss stated.

Morgan just sat down in a huff, without saying a word. The parents didn't think that their son was a bad kid, and made excuse after excuse for him. It was something he had seen many times, the parents blaming everyone but the kids themselves.

"There may be a new victim out there, by Atlanta. Reid and two of the agents assigned to the case are going to that location now," Gideon replied. The worry in his voice was evident to the whole team. It did not take a profiler to see that Gideon worried and cared about his son, and had deep concerns for his safety.

"The McAvoy family doesn't feel like their son did anything wrong, in fact, I would bet that they helped to facilitate his behavior," Morgan said.

"That doesn't sound good. Are we any closer towards finding who they consider the chosen one?" asked Hotch.

The silence given by the team gave him a very uneasy answer. They needed to find who this person was and fast, to try to find whoever it was that was killing these people.

* * *

As Sorenson, Andrews, and Reid were traveling, Reid decided that they should try to talk more about the case. Otherwise it would be a very long drive to Atlanta, and the hour they had spent on the road seemed longer because of the silence. He was about the say something when they came across a burning car in the middle of the road.

"I don't like the sound of this, Sorenson," Andrews said. "It almost seems like some sort of trap set up for the person or persons who set this particular car ablaze."

Andrews exited the car to take a better look at the burning hull remaining. Then he reentered the SUV.

"Do either one of you have cell service, so that we can at least call it in?"

Both men shook their heads. Andrews sighed. As Sorenson and Andrews exited the car, Sorenson saw the license plates and immediate knew whose car it was.

"Oh my God, that's Kenny Billingsly's car!" Sorenson exclaimed.

"Who? asked Andrews.

"Kenny Billingsly. He's been missing for about three months now. He is, well, used to be friends with my brother."

Reid exited the car, curious of the commotion between the two other agents.

"What's going on?" asked Reid.

"This car belonged to a friend of my brother's," replied Sorenson. "But he's dead now."

"You don't know that for sure Sorenson," admonished Andrews. "Just because it's burning, doesn't mean he's inside there."

"Andrews is right. We would need a CSI team here to determine if he was even inside the vehicle when it started burning," Reid added.

As soon as Reid finished his sentence, the agents heard shots being fired. One of the first bullets hit Andrews right between the eyes, another caught his throat. Reid spun around to try to see who was firing at them, then a bullet hit him in the right shoulder.

"No!" screamed out Sorenson. He immediate ran to Reid's side, and began to apply pressure to the wound.

"The car. It was a trap," Reid stated. his vision was starting to blur and it was becoming increasingly harder for him to think.

"I know, Dr. Reid. Sorry if you got injured, that wasn't supposed to happen, and believe me, there'll be hell to pay for hurting you. But the whole scenario was designed to get you out in the open," replied Sorenson with as smile. "After all, you Are the chosen one, and it wouldn't be right to kill you."

Reid's head was suddenly filled with many questions. _That is impossible_, Reid thought. _They actually believe that I am so how the chosen one, but why? What is so special about me that I have become their chosen one? How much do they know? What do they want from me?__  
_

Sorenson then picked up Reid and gently placed him in the back in the SUV. Sorenson finally was able to apply enough pressure to stop the blood flow. As Reid began to lose consciousness from the loss of blood and the pain, he managed to ask, "How am I the chosen one?"

"You'll see. All will be explained once we get there."

Sorenson left the body of Agent Andrews there next to the smoldering car and began to drive away.

* * *

A/N - I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I figured that this would be a good ending point until the next chapter. And as always, please read and review. Love, danicalif80.


	8. Burning Car

The Chosen One

Chapter 8 - Burning Car

Disclaimer - I own none of this wonderful show.

* * *

Several hours passed and there was still no call from Reid. Gideon kept pacing around the precinct, and both Rossi and Prentiss wondered if he was going to wear out the floor with his incessant walking. After about seven hours, Gideon finally tried to call him. The phone went straight to voice mail. Gideon rose from his seat and started to go towards the door. Hotch stopped him.

"You know, Jason, that it would take several hours to get from here to Atlanta. You also might want to remember that there often was no cell phone service in many areas out there," Hotch plainly stated.

"I know Aaron," Gideon replied with sadness in his voice. "But I know that something is wrong. I feel it right now. If I do nothing, then that's something I will have to live with for the rest of my life."

Gideon then phoned the FBI field office in Atlanta. The confirmed that the trio had not arrived yet, but were supposed to be there a couple of hours ago.

"I need to go out there and find Spencer," Gideon said in a very worried tone.

"Hey Hotch, if you don't mind, I'll go with Gideon. We haven't heard from anyone in awhile, and as much as I hate to say it, but I got the feeling that there's something wrong too," Morgan said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but seven hours should have given them plenty of time to get there? They said they were going straight to Atlanta, right?" Rossi inquired.

"Rossi's right. unless something occurred along the way, they should have made it by now," Prentiss added. "And it's not like Reid not to call. If he had arrived there, then no matter what, he would have contacted Gideon."

"OK, here's what we do. Morgan, you and Rossi go with Gideon. Me and Prentiss will stay in case Reid calls us." Hotch handed Rossi a satellite phone. "This is so you can call if you need anything or if you find anything of importance."

Morgan, Rossi, and Gideon left then in a black SUV, trying to determine which path they would have taken.

"Isn't there a GPS on all government vehicles?" asked Gideon. "We would have a better idea of where they would be if we could track the SUV."

Morgan immediately got on the phone with Garcia.

"Hey baby girl I need you to track a government vehicle for me. I need for you to track the vehicle that Reid and the two agents were in."

"Done. Anything else, my main man?"

"That's all for now. Thank you, you're the best."

"You're welcome, hot chocolate stud."

A few minutes later, Garcia called back Derek.

"Okay, I found the vehicle you're looking for, it's about two hours outside Atlanta. It's off the major highway by about a mile. Am sending the coordinates to your PDA's."

"What are you waiting for?" asked Gideon. "Let's go."

The trio left for the coordinates of the vehicle, wondering what could have possibly caused them to stop in the middle of nowhere, and why one of the agents did not call. Morgan drove, speeding and had the sirens on the whole time there, which took him only an hour and 25 minutes to get there.

When the three of them reached the SUV, they noticed blood in the back seat, but none of the agents. Morgan then walked up the road and found the body of Agent Andrews, and Morgan noticed the gun shot wounds, as well as blood in another nearby area. Morgan also noticed a burnt hull of a car nearby. He was able to see the license plate, and was able to tell that they were Georgia plates.

"Guy's get over here!" Morgan called out.

Rossi and Gideon soon followed, and they saw why Morgan had called them over there.

"It looks like there is at least one more, if not both agents injured, as well as the deceased Agent," Rossi concluded. "Andrews must have died almost instantly from the gunshots, but whoever fired them may have hit someone else, if it was a gunshot that caused the blood over here."

Morgan immediately got on the phone to Garcia.

"hey baby doll, I need you to work some magic quickly on a license plate."

"Hah! Information is my specialty." Garcia retorted.

"It's a Georgia state vanity plate. It says K-E-N-B-I-L-L." You got that?"

"OK, gimme a sec... I got it! It belongs to a Kenny Billingsly, 30 years old, of Atlanta, Georgia. Oh whoa."

"What's the oh whoa for?"

"Kenny Billingsly was reported missing my his parents over three months ago."

"Thank doll, you're the best."

"You should know."

Morgan returned to the others and to report his new findings.

"The car belongs to a guy who went missing a few months ago. This can't be a coincidence."

"Of course not. Now we have one dead agent, and two missing," Gideon said, trying his hardest to control his voice.

"We don't know for sure if the other two are dead yet. We have to assume that they are," added Rossi.

Rossi then took out his digital camera and took pictures of the burned-out car, the dead agent, the other blood splatter, the SUV, and a set of tire tracks that were found nearby.

"What the hell are you doing Dave?" asked Gideon.

"I'm trying to take pictures for evidence, in case they're needed. I know you aren't thinking clearly at this point, hell, I wouldn't be myself if I were in your shoes,"

"But you're not. If anything happens to Spencer, I don't know what I would do." Gideon sat down on the ground, and put his head in his hands.

"Anyway, we still have to process some of the scene before it gets dark. The picture could tell us more back at the field office."

"I hope wherever you are, you're safe, kid," Morgan said softly.

Rossi took notes at the scene before they left, while Morgan made a call for CSI to start processing the scene. Gideon felt completely helpless. He hoped that Reid was okay, but couldn't help to sense something is wrong, and he was unable to prevent it.

* * *

Reid woke up in a groggy daze. He tried to focus his eyes, but was unable to for a few minutes. He immediately noticed that his injured shoulder was wrapped up tightly in bandages, but his left hand was handcuffed to the iron-wrought bed Reid was laying in. His blood stained shirt had been replace, and he was wearing a button-down white dress shirt. For some add reason to Reid, he was also semi-covered by a quilt. Reid thought that it was odd that there would be this amount of care given to him, since he knew that Sorenson was one of them he would have most certainly gotten a hold of the FBI files from the original case.

When he tried to move his injured arm, Reid winced in pain.

"Hello?" asked Reid squeakily. "Is anyone there?"

* * *

A/N - More Reid next, chapter, I promise. He'll get some of the answers he is looking for then.

Sorry for the lack of update. Real life emergencies are interfering with FF. Please read and review. They make my writing so much better.


	9. Answers and Choices

The Chosen One

Chapter 9 - Answers and Choices

Disclaimer - Don't own CM. Never have, and never will.

* * *

When he tried to move his injured arm, Reid winced in pain.

"Hello?" asked Reid squeakily. "Is anyone there?"

Reid began to panic when there was no reply. he tugged at the handcuffed hand at first, then realized that he was unable to get out of them that way. He took a large breath, then began to calm down and try to get a location on his surroundings. Reid looked around and knew from his surroundings that whoever brought him there, possibly expected him to be there for awhile. The room he was in had an iron-wrought frame, with a side table next to it. On the table was a lace doily, on top of that were a lamp and Bible. He saw a dresser drawer on the other side of the room, which had a television and a small transistor radio on it. Reid was confused as to his captor's motives. He was deep in thought when he heard a knock on the door.

"Are you awake?" asked the woman timidly.

"Yes," Reid replied. He knew that it would be useless at this point to lie, and there might be a possibility that he might be able to establish trust so he could find more about his surroundings. "Who are you?"

"My name's Ruth. I'm sorry that I shot you, I was actually trying to shoot at someone else when you got in the line of fire."

"Sorenson," Reid whispered.

"Of course. The plan was to kill the other agent, hurt Steve, then have you come with us. And if I had killed him accidentally, it would have been an acceptable loss. But there is now kinda a change in the plans anyway."

Reid looked at her with pure shock. He wondered how she could say that someone helping their cause could actually be so expendable? She looked at Reid as if she knew what he was thinking and responded.

"He knew the risks. Steve did. But it would have been a sacrifice to the greater good."

Ruth then proceeded to remove Reid's handcuffs, and Reid noticed that she had various cuts and bruises, most of them on her body. There were some serious injuries on her arms, but Reid decided against asking her about those. There was a few marks on her face, but otherwise it was unblemished. After a second or so, he asked,

"How did you get those?" And Reid pointed towards her injuries.

"I was punished for injuring you. I never meant to hurt you, I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me," Ruth pleaded softly.

"You are forgiven," said Reid sincerely. Ruth's eyes lit up instantly. Reid knew that she did not mean to hurt him, and his shot isn't always the greatest himself. Reid wondered why he was supposed to be unharmed. Well, I'm about to find out, I guess, he thought.

"Do know why am I your 'Chosen One'?" Reid asked. Ruth looked at him with astonishment.

"You'll see. Please follow me, Jeremy wants to talk to you."

Ruth motioned a gun in Reid's direction, so he followed her without question. So Reid followed Ruth into a huge den area, where Reid met with several men, and saw that one of them was sitting on what appeared to be a throne. The man on the throne immediately noticed Reid's presence and rose up to greet him.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, is it? We've been looking for you for some time. Welcome to your _new home_," Jeremy stated.

Reid just stood frozen for a second or two. _New home_? he thought._ I have no idea what they would ever want from me_. But Reid was hesitant to ask, because he knew the answer may not go very well. He knew that if he provoked this man, there would be dire consequences.

"Don't worry, we have on intention of harming you. In fact, you would be a welcome addition to our wonderful family," Jeremy continued. "My name is Jeremy, by the way. You will recognize a few of our family here. I know you've met Ruth, as well as my sister Shannon." Jeremy gestured towards the two women. "You obviously know Steve, and this is his brother Seth. You will see Travis over there, and there are many more of us. Some of us could not make it for the introductions, but I figure you will have your chance to met them later on. I am in the process of renaming some of them, but haven't quite found the proper biblical names for them, like I have with Ruth."

Reid looked around at the people surrounding him. He wondered exactly how many people were in this particular cult. He looked for exits, but only saw two doors, one that he entered, and another one at the other end of the room.

"Excuse me, but how am I the chosen one?" Reid asked Jeremy.

'You don't already know?" Jeremy ask incredulously.

"No, I have no clue. Please tell me, what's so special about me?" Reid asked.

"We have been watching you almost ever since we've been watching Tobias. You remember him, right?" asked Jeremy.

Reid swallowed hard.

"I know you have. I've seen the look on your face, Dr. Reid, is it?" Jeremy continued. "I know quite a bit about you. Not everything, but a lot. Everything that was in your FBI files, and I must say it's very impressive."

How did he get my files? Reid asked to himself. Then he thought of Sorenson, who would have had access to the otherwise confidential files. Reid looked around but was unable to see Sorenson.

"Um, excuse me, but where is Agent Sorenson?" asked Reid cautiously.

"Oh, Steve. He is on his way towards making the ultimate sacrifice to our cause," said Jeremy nonchalantly. "They won't know what to think once they find the SUV with Steve's body in it. They will probably even stop looking for you, I bet."

They will never do that until they find my body, Reid thought. They most likely plan on killing me last, and probably in maximum pain.

Reid stopped in his thoughts as soon as he met eyes with Shannon's.

"But how, I mean, why are you with them?" asked Reid.

"That is a silly question, genius. I can't go against my own brother, can I?" Shannon asked.

"Would you like to watch our next hunt on the computers? We are after sinners, and destroying them in the name of the Lord our God almighty," Jeremy stated.

Reid could not believe what he had just heard. It was like Tobias, only in a pack mentality. Reid stood silent for a few minutes, contemplating a way in order to stop them from hunting. Think of various passages of the Bible, he finally found one that hopefully persuaded at least some of them from killing more people. The sight of other people entering the large room from the opposite door broke Reid from his thoughts.

"There's Abraham, and his wife, Rachel, over there is Boaz, and he is married to," Jeremy explained.

"Ruth," Reid added softly.

"You do indeed know your Bible. I have to say I'm impressed. I rechristened them myself. I am also going to eventually rechristen all of us."

"I told you so brother. I knew it. He would be a perfect addition for us," Shannon said.

"Can I ask something?" asked Reid.

"Of course," responded Jeremy.

"What is so special about me?"

"We all watched the original web cast of Raphael's. But Seth was able to isolate the original signal and we were able to see much more than what he posted on his web site once we hacked into his system. Your little tech never knew we were ever in his computer system."

Reid fully believed Jeremy. If there was another person in the system and Garcia knew about it, she would either boot or give the hacker a nasty virus. With Garcia, maybe both, Reid thought with a smile on his face. Jeremy picked up on the smile and assumed it was pertaining to what he had just stated.

"Well, we better be off now. More sinners to kill," Jeremy said.

"He who hath not sinned cast the first stone! Judge not lest ye be judged!" Reid shouted suddenly. He hoped using the Bible would dissuade them from their next victim.

"You have a very valid point, Spencer Reid. I will make a deal with you. You stay here with us, and we will stop our killings. Agreed?"

Reid thought his next words very carefully.

"All right. I will, as long as you stop your killing."

"I am a man of my word. And I have thought of the perfect new name to christen you," Jeremy said with a smile. "I think you will absolutely love it. It's a New Testament name, and we don't have any other members of our little group with that name."

"What name is that?" Reid asked.

Jeremy smiled at Reid, which made Reid feel uneasy.

"Matthew, of course," replied Jeremy.

* * *

A/N - Sorry about the gap in updates. It's been a very busy time for me. Please review.


End file.
